


That One 'i was about to punch you in the face but you caught my fist in your hand and just held it and i was so impressed all i could do was whisper bro and now we’re dating' AU

by SecretMaker



Series: That One AU [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	That One 'i was about to punch you in the face but you caught my fist in your hand and just held it and i was so impressed all i could do was whisper bro and now we’re dating' AU

9-21-15  
Prompt: i was about to punch you in the face but you caught my fist in your hand and just held it and i was so impressed all i could do was whisper bro and now we’re dating AU   
Pairing: BoKuroo  
Rating: G  
  
Looking back, he wasn’t sure why he did it.  
  
Wait, no, he was. Yamamoto had bet him five hundred yen he wouldn’t, and Tetsurou was never one to pass up a bet, no matter how small.  
  
But he wasn’t sure why he gave in so easily. All he knew was that when Yamamoto had pointed out the guy with the spiky white and black hair and shoved him forward, Kuroo had swaggered up to him with no hesitation. He tapped the man on the shoulder to get his attention and when he turned around, Tetsurou drew his fist back and let fly.  
  
It collided with flesh, just as he had expected. What he hadn’t expected was for that flesh to be the guy’s palm, and for that palm to stop his right cross cold.  
  
“Bro,” he whispered, staring at the biceps straining the sleeves of the guy’s tshirt. “Bro.”  
  
“Dude, what the hell?” the guy asked. His eyebrows were furrowed in a way that would have been hilarious on anyone else, but somehow kind of worked for him.  
  
“Uh, sorry, man,” Tetsurou said, shaking his head quickly to regain his focus. “My teammate bet me I wouldn’t punch you in the face.” The guy’s quizzical expression dissolved into a face-splitting grin.  
  
“Bro, that was an awesome punch,” he said.  
  
“Not as awesome as that block!” Tetsurou replied. He twisted his hand around in the guy’s hold and grabbed his forearm. “Seriously, how much do you lift?” The guy flexed in Tetsurou’s grip, preening.  
  
“I usually bench sixty kilos,” he said. Tetsurou grinned. “Hey, man, you doing anything tomorrow? Wanna hit the gym with me?”  
  
  
  
Taketora walked up to Kenma with his head bowed. Kenma glared at him, and he winced.  
  
“I am so sorry, Kenma,” he said. “I had no idea they would end up being friends.”  
  
“They’re dating,” Kenma hissed. Taketora turned to see Kuroo toting his new boyfriend around on his shoulders, both of them screaming at the tops of their lungs. “They’ve been doing that all week. In my living room.” Taketora winced again.  
  
“What do I owe you?” he mumbled.  
  
“Two new games,” Kenma said. “And better headphones.” Taketora nodded, accepting his fate as Kuroo ran into the wall full-speed, sending him and his owl-headed load to the ground in a fit of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
